Lonely Hearts and Lost Hope
by alwayschangingforever
Summary: A JakeDirk fanfiction where Jake finally gets off his island to meet Dirk, and his other friends. They would have gotten along swimmingly. If it hadn't been for a certain virus based apocalypse (zombies). Now Jake and Dirk will have to come to terms with the new world, together. Rated T for swearing, gore, and sexual themes. Rating may go up later.
1. Chapter 1

Lonely Hearts and Lost Hope

So hiya there. It's been a while. I apologize so much for not writing. I had huge writers block, even now I'm having trouble. I have managed to find enough inspiration for this though! This story is based off a zombie!stuck roleplay I had with my group. Me and my Dirk did this very amazing story, that I now feel compelled to write it. In case you didn't realize already this is a JakeDirk fanfiction with a bit of RoxyDirk hinted at. My writing style may change, if it does I apologize. Also comment and tell me if I should continue this! Thanks a bunch and lots of love~ Alwayschanging

…

Jake felt the plane bounce and the passengers rock slightly as they landed. Jake had his face practically pressed against the window. He was so excited. Nineteen lonely years on an island can really take a toll on a gentleman. He pulled his carry on from out under the chair in front of him. He was shaking now! His best bro for how many years now was only a short walk away. Jake could hardly believe it. His heart fluttered at the thought of getting to see all his friends in person. He could just see all the good times they would have together! Slumber parties, movies, theme parks, and so much more that he couldn't do over the computer or his phone.

"We have now landed in Houston, Texas. We hope you enjoy your stay and fly United Airlines again." Jake jerked forward slightly as the small plane stopped. He saw the stairs lower and people in the front rows began to unbuckle and collect their things. Couldn't they move any quicker?! He had places to be! People to see! For once in his life. Jake's legs were shaking, he was so nervous and excited. What if Dirk didn't like him in person?! No. Of course you guys will get along fine! Better than fine. Wonderfully! Finally the person next to him climbed out and gathered her language. Jake fumbled with his seat belt. When he heard the click he bolted out of his seat. The woman jumped back with a slight shriek.

"Sorry, ma'am! Have a great day! I sure will!" He said as he pushed pass everyone in the plane. The pilot tipped his hat to Jake and Jake smiled back in acknowledgement. He ran down the stairs and stumbled slightly when he hit the pavement. That had been a long, long plane ride so his legs were wobbly. Much like how sailors feel after stepping onto land after a voyage at sea. Yes, that sounded like a good and adventurous example to Jake. Not that he was a sailor. Maybe he could go boating with Dirk. Dirk! He started running across the pavement and opened the door to the airport. He straightens his cloths and hoists his bag over his shoulder before stepping into the airport.

Ok. Blonde hair. Tall. Pale skin. Possibly with a puppet or katana. Well maybe not a katana. Airport security and all. Maybe no puppet either… focus! Jake walked pass into the seating area. He didn't see Strider around here. What if he had gone to the wrong gate? No, he had told the man multiple times. Jake checked his phone for the time. 6:23 right around when the plane was supposed to get here. Perhaps he should try calling Dirk. Jake unlocked his phone and skimmed over his bro's number. Why was he nervous to call? Just do it English! He taps call and holds the phone to his ear.

"Hello, Jake?" Dirk said. He gazed around the airport. There were way too many people here. He couldn't see the black haired boy anywhere. He would be able to recognize English if he was anywhere near. "Are you here now?" His voice cracked slightly near the end and he quietly cussed himself out. A Strider should never be nervous, visibly nervous.

"Yea. I just got off the plane. Where are you Strider?! I'm looking everywhere but I can't seem to find you!" Jake said. He started walking away from the gate. He stepped out into the center of the airport and gazed around. Still no Dirk.

"Hold on bro. I'll go somewhere you'll be able to find me." Dirk stepped out from near the bathrooms, still holding the phone to his ear. He stopped, abruptly. Standing in the middle of the airport was no other than Jake English. Everything seemed to slow down. The boy he had developed a crush on years ago. He was here. Standing right in the middle of Houston's airport. It seemed almost too unreal to be true. Jake turned and his green gaze landed on Dirk. His mouth went up into a warm smile and his eyes went from confusion to joy. Dirk practically melted right there. He had harsh effects from English's smiles when they video chatted. This was in person. He felt the phone slipped from his fingers and he tightened his grip, everything changing back to normal speed.

"I see you! Looking good." Jake chuckled and hung up the phone. Dirk heated up slightly at the compliment but put his phone away. Jake slid his phone in his short's pocket before starting to run over to Dirk, his arms outstretched. Before Dirk could process much more he was in Jake's arms. His mouth was open slightly in surprise and his arms hung limply at his sides. Jake English was touching him. Holy shit.

Jake held onto Dirk tightly. He realized this probably looked like more than a bro hug, but he didn't really care at the moment. He was actually touching another human being. He hadn't done that since his grandmother died all those years ago. He felt himself tearing up but he held the water works back. Wouldn't want to embarrass Strider any further. He squeezed Dirk's shirt. He felt Dirk's hands wrap around his back lightly. Before Dirk held him tighter.

"Good to see you man." Dirk said, chuckling. He backed out of Jake's hug. Not because he didn't like it. More because he thought Jake was getting uncomfortable or the people around them were. He wished to be there in Jake's arms for longer, much longer. But the time has passed. He already let go.

"Blimey. You're even taller than I expected!" Jake exclaimed, he had so much to ask, so much to talk about, but it was bouncing around in his head and it was hard to decide where exactly to start. He felt a certain coldness after the hug. He had been enjoying it. Does Dirk not want him so close? Jake guessed he could understand. He just felt a little rejected. Dirk smiled, closed mouth and laughed.

"And you are just as eccentric as I thought you would be." Dirk gazed at the signs and saw one pointing to luggage drop off. "Shall we walk then?" Dirk said motioning. Jake smiled back and adjusted the strap on his bag before starting to walk, Dirk followed at his side; maybe a little closer than he had to be. Good thing Jake wouldn't notice, not having ever walked next to another in his life, besides his grandma. She had died a while ago though and Jake was young.

"Why of course. Where will we be going to first?! I have been reading a lot about Texas. Will we be visiting Austin? I've heard good things about their music! Where do you work? Where will I work?! How high up is your apartment?" Jake turns to Dirk with an expression of glee. "I brought some of my movies! I could show you Avatar!" Dirk looked down and Jake with an amused expression. He sure was excited.

"One thing at a time English." Dirk laughed. "How about we start with your luggage?" Dirk slide his hands into his pockets.

"Of course!" Jake said, slightly flustered now. They walked together a little more in a quiet comfort. Both needed some time to recover and come to terms with the fact that they were actually right next to each other. Suddenly, a scream was heard. Dirk stopped and Jake halted behind him. "What do you think that could have been about?" Moments later a group of people frantically ran from one gate. People unloading from the plane actually backed up and returned to the plane. Only a few astonished people stood around. A woman covered her child's eyes and beckoned him to follow her away. Jake started walking forward, to the source of this commotion; he was curious.

"Jake… I think we should follow all those people." Dirk said, slightly concerned. Who knew what had happened. This was an airport after all. There could be a murderer right around that corner. Losing Jake in such a way after waiting so many years to meet him would have been cruel. Jake caught the scent of fresh blood when he turned. He was very familiar with that scent. He saw the top of a man over some of the chairs. He seemed very busy with something that was underneath him. After a few more steps forward Jake saw something he never needed to see in his entire life. He covered his eyes. Dirk slowly came up behind him. "Shit…" He muttered.

The man was digging into a woman's stomach. Her mouth was ajar, in mid-scream, and her eyes were eerily open. He pulled out her entrails and bit down, splattering blood across his face. He stopped and sniffed the air. Slowly the creature turned and locked eyes with Dirk. It dropped the woman's organs and shrieked.

"Jake… We got to go." The man vaulted over the chair and rushed towards the two men. "Now!" Dirk gripped Jake's hand and started running. Jake yelped in surprise and watched as his bag fell out of his grip. He looked to his bag then to Dirk, he twisted around so that he could run as fast as the other. Jake looked over his shoulder to see the monster still chasing. It tripped over the bag and fell flat on its face. Jake had to admit it was kinda funny, but he wouldn't laugh at a time like this. That little act may have saved their lives.

Dirk stopped quickly causing Jake to rush forward and get his arm pulled. Jake looked at Dirk with a slight frown but Dirk wasn't paying any attention to him. What lay ahead of the two was complete and utter chaos. Jake gasped and held back his gag reflex. Crowds of people rushing to the exits. It was like an ocean. How had such recklessness happened in such a short period of time?! Many in the crowd were attacking others. They seemed like machines, tearing through people without any look of remorse.

"Dirk come on! We can't just stand here! I have my pistols in my bag!" Jake said tugging at the taller man's arm. Dirk jolted back to action and rushed into the crowd, Jake's hand wrapped around his arm. He pushed against people. Jake apologized to everyone they collided with. When they made it to the conveyer belt that carried people's luggage the airport was clearer. "Ok. So it's green with a skull on it!" He said looking around. He saw a flash of grey over the crowd. He narrowed his eyes. When he didn't see anything he shook his head and turned to Dirk frantically searching.

"Fuck. Where is it!?" Dirk was throwing others luggage out of the way in frustration.

"There!" He shouted pointing to his bag. Dirk looked quickly to Jake and rushed to his bag. Jake looked behind him briefly. The airport was settling, but was still hectic. He saw a flash and heard a roar; one that sounded like an animal, nothing human about it. Before he could process the thing it was on him. The monster ripped it's claws into Jake's chest, letting out a shriek of delight. "Dirk! Get it off me!" Jake shouted, trying to grab the creatures hands.

Dirk collected the bag and turned back to see a hooded man on top of Jake. The "man" was digging his claws into Jake's chest. Dirk dropped the bag. "JAKE!"

…

So there's my first chapter for Lonely Hearts and Lost Hope. I hope it was good and that you enjoyed it! Please let me know how I can improve. Should I continue this? (I realize I mentioned this in the introduction but pfft I'll mention it again) If I do I will be generally following the plot from the original roleplay but I will take suggestions. If you caught onto the reference I have in this story I love you. Well it's not really a reference, it's more like a character. From a certain zombie themed game. Sorry if there is any grammar or spelling mistakes! There is only so much I can do! Thanks for reading~


	2. Chapter 2- Drunk Driving

Well, well, well. Here I am again! I am surprisingly in a writing mood as of late so it seems I will be continuing this story. For now. If you haven't noticed yet, this is a special zombie apocalypse. One filled with infected from a game that some of us know and love! Now if you don't know what Left 4 Dead is, no worries. The infected will be explained as the story continues! Ceda, and the infected belong to Valve. Jake, Dirk, and Roxy all belong to Hussie. None of these characters are mine!

* * *

Chapter 2 Drunk Driving

"JAKE!" Dirk shouted. He ripped the green bag open and searched through the other's cloths, various shades of green, white, and black flying out behind him. Finally his hands closed around a 9mm Beretta. He pulled it out and kissed it before cocking the weapon and clicking the safety off. _Thank you, you crazy boy Jake!_ He aimed the weapon. His hands shook as a thought suddenly occurred to him. What if he shot Jake? He lowered his arms.

"Dirk! Help!" Jake screamed. _Fuck._ He rushed forward and pushed the creature off of Jake. Jake gasped, the weight leaving his chest. He watched as Dirk put his pistol up against the creatures skull and pulled the trigger. Red spewed out from its head and it fell, limply, to the ground. Jake scooted away from the grey skinned man and clutched his rushing heart. He looked up to Dirk, his glasses disheveled on his nose. "What the bloody hell was that!" He finally announced. Dirk shook his head and rushed to Jake's bag.

"I don't know, but we have to go." He said, gazing as the last remaining people in the airport struggled to escape. Monsters already outnumbered people. They walked in groups and crowded around dead bodies; feasting. If Dirk didn't find it so ridiculous he would call them zombies. Dirk offered Jake a hand. Jake nodded and closed his open mouth. He grabbed Dirk's hand firmly and the other grunted as he helped Jake up. Dirk rushed and grabbed the bag; he handed Jake the pistols.

"Don't you want one?" Jake asked, looking at the pistols. He fixed his glasses, pushing them back up his nose to fit properly. Dirk didn't answer immediately. He looked around and gazed back to Jake.

"I'm no good with guns at a distance. They feel out of place in my hands." He answered simply. "Let's go already." Jake nodded. He cocked both weapons and held them up-and-ready for any zombie who decided to get too close. He followed behind Dirk with no clue where they were going. It seemed like Dirk knew where to go, so he followed without questioning. The two managed to stay out of harm's way and enter the parking building. It was dark; only a few lights on the ground to guide cars to the outside.

"Stay close." Dirk whispered. Jake wanted to respond verbally, but decided against it. There was a reason behind Strider's whispering. Not many cars were left. Many had left already. Jake heard a light crying, he held his pistols up in that direction. He saw a light, possibly from someone else's flashlight.

"We don't want to hurt you… Come on we can help." Jake heard faintly. The crying stopped and was replaced with a quiet growling. The growls echoed around the building and sent shivers up Jake's spin, Goosebumps rose on his skin. Dirk looked at Jake uneasily, his truck was not far away. They had made it out rather nicely, it had been way too easy. Jake turned away from the flashlight and followed Dirk a little more closely. The woman began to shriek loudly. Jake heard screams and gazed back to see the flashlight thrown across the room. Jake opened his mouth to say something when I pair of hands grabbed him and pulled him back. His shout joining the others chorus.

"Jake!" Dirk muttered turning around. His eyes widened behind the shades and he didn't hesitate any longer. He grabbed the zombies arms and tried to rip them away. Jake pushed at its chin, turning the gnashing mouth away from him. He shouldered the zombie in the head in an attempted to push it away. He heard a crack but the creature did not let go. He had just broken it's nose by the sound of it, and it still held on! Dirk punched the animal in the face and its head cracked back and it stumbled. Jake clenched his chest and didn't hesitate to run away. They still heard the shrieking from the woman as they climbed into Dirk's truck. Jake quickly did his seat belt as Dirk started the car up. The trucks engine revved to life and the headlights flashed on, illuminating the car lot in front of them. A few shuffling figures turned their heads to the car; they let out guttural roars before rushing towards the vehicle. Dirk started backing up, not even bothering with his seat belt.

Jake quickly rolled up the window and as they drove by he saw a flicker of a woman. She had long white hair and ridiculously sized claws. They were blood stained and dripping. She walked with her hands covering her face and she was sobbing. What kind of monster was she? Then there was the one that jumped on him earlier. This was defiantly not normal. That's for certain. Dirk let out a small sigh of relief. They weren't out of it yet, he knew. This was just the beginning. But at least they were in his truck and on their way out of here.

The sunlight blinded the blonde when they exited the car lot. He let out a stream of lewd words when he saw the state of the place. The first creature had appeared not even an hour ago and he could already see billowing smoke from a fire. Airplanes tried lifting off the ground, monsters and citizens trailing behind them alike. He noticed the backed up roads and a few car crashes. A small plane lost a wheel and Jake stared wide eyed as the plane flipped and monsters rushed to collect the man inside. He felt his skin prickle, an uneasy feeling of regret. Regret for flying out? Maybe.

The ride was dead silent; a quiet air of agreement, faintly sprinkled with awkwardness and heavy with tension. Jake bit on his lower lip and fidgeted with his fingers. He let out a deep breath and chanced a glance over to Dirk. The taller man was rigged. His eyes locked on the road in front of them and his jaw set. His lip portraying no emotion, as usual. His fingers were stern, completely still, only moving to turn the wheel slightly to the left or right. Jake wondered what he was thinking, and where they were going. He was probably wondering about this whole outbreak, like he had been doing for the past twenty minutes.

Dirk gazed over to the other with stern eyes. Jake looked back to his feet quickly. The man was wearing his shades as usual but from this seat the raven haired boy could see his expression, and it scared him. The other never looked at him with such fury before. Sure Jake was frustrated and angry at this whole situation but Dirk seemed mad directly at him; he didn't know what for. He settled for gazing out the window, watching as fields after fields of tall yellowed grass fly by. The occasional house can be seen, but no people. No cars. It was desolate. Eerily silent. He had expected bustling cities full of people. Lively town squares with people bartering and bantering happily. Children playing in playgrounds, grandparents watching from park benches. This was not what he expected. He felt alone again. Even more alone than he did on the island. Because even though he was surrounded by people, he could not talk to any of them. Even his best friend beside him.

Jake slid down and collected his bag from the truck floor. He opened it with a loud zip, ruffling through his stuff until he landed on two black holsters, pulling them out and fitting them to his thighs. He slid his pistols in, after making sure they were fully loaded. He pulled all the ammo out and put it in the outer pockets. _Easier access,_ he thought. After closing the bag and setting it down, he immediately returned to feeling out of place and depressed. His heart was heavy, empty, an odd combination and he hadn't even been in Texas for long. He rubbed his sweaty palms together before sucking in a deep breath and getting the courage to speak to the other. They were best bros, this should be a snap, and they both desperately needed something to get their minds off all this.

"H-Hey Dirk?" He stuttered and cursed himself. Dirk was just Dirk. He wasn't a zombie or anything. He just thought zombie didn't he? Well what better name for the monsters now roaming Houston's airport and who knows where else? He would settle with zombies for now, if another better name comes up he will change it. Dirk's jaw clenched, he remained fixed on the road.

"Yes Jake?" He replied, his voice stone cold. Silence for a moment. _He probably hasn't even thought of anything to say,_ Dirk huffs lightly before turning.

"What do you all think this humdrum is about?" Jake settled on, looking at the other with soft green eyes.

"I don't know." He answered plainly and bluntly. He was obviously tired so Jake dropped the subject and returned to twiddling his thumbs. Jake didn't have to sit awkwardly for much longer because soon Dirk was shouting and turning the wheel roughly. The truck swerved harshly causing both boys to lean to the side. Jake hit the car door and he grunted, pain searing up his arm. His head bounced off the window and his cranium began to throb. _I'm lucky,_ he thought, _that I don't have a concussion._

"What the bloody hell?!" Jake announced rubbing his arm and head. He adjusted his glasses that had almost tumbled off his face. Dirk was holding to the wheel firmly, his arms straight and his body shivering; his eyes wide behind the shades as he gazed out of the car and onto the road. His mouth is open and he's panting when he turns to Jake. The jungle boy looked out over the edge of the car and his mouth opened again, in surprise. "Are they okay?!" Dirk shook his head roughly, he didn't know. "Well we have to help!" Dirk nodded, still not speaking.

Jake popped the door open and hops out of the running car. Smoke escaped to the air and a he could smell burning plastic. He jogged cautiously over to the small pink car. It had swerved to avoid something, possibly Jake and Dirk, and crashed into a tree. The hood was crumpled and the car was definitely totaled. No one made a move to get out, or to make a noise. Jake pondered the thought that they may be dead already but he shook his head, building his bravado before stepping to the driver's door and opening it.

"Roxy!" He announced, instantly recognizing the blonde woman from many video chats and pictures. She only grumbled in response, her slim and delicate-seeming figure leaned against the air bag, blood dribbling down from her forehead. "Oh my! This is quite the relief. Not that you crashed! That I've gotten to meet you!"

"Jakey...?" She mumbled, not even bothering to move her head to the side to see the English boy. She held a martini glass in her hand loosely, her grip giving out as the glass falls, shattering into hundreds of little shards, shimmering in the hot Texas sun.

"Yes! It's me, Jake English, and Strider's here too!" He said with a smile. He took her delicate hand and lifted her head, Roxy's dazed pink eyes taking time to settle on him. She blinked a few times. The man before her kept shifting and spinning in her vision. That's it, last time she drinks before a zombie apocalypse.

"Dirky.." She whispered distantly. Jake carefully took her under the armpits and tries to pull her out of the car. She whimpers with each tug, so he stops and sets her back down. He asked whats wrong? and the blonde looked down at her foot. Jake kneeled down to see Roxy's petite foot was stuck under the chair. It seemed bent at an unhealthy angle. Jake climbed up and put his hands lightly on her shoulders, reassuringly.

"Jakey, wuts wrong? Whats* Will I be okay?" She asked, genuine terror brimming her slurred voice. Jake nodded in response, his green eyes solemn. He looked back to the truck to see Dirk leaned against the driver's seat, his feet kicked up on the dash board. _He probably won't help._ Jake looked back to Roxy and took a deep, shaky, breath.

"It's okay Roxy, you're gonna be fine." He said, gazing around one last time before going to inspect her foot. Roxy could feel her heart beat pick up as realization of the situation kicks her square in the heart. She was sobering up and didn't like it. She wanted to drink, drink and drink until she couldn't think anymore, though she knew it would be pointless. She would be easy zombie prey drunk and she would only be a burden on the boys. She gripped Jake's shoulders to steady herself, almost feeling that this was all not real. "Roxy.. calm down it's gonna be okay. As I said: We'll get you out."

Jake tried pushing her foot out softly and he felt her grip tighten and she bit her black lips. He knew it hurt, but if it was an unbearable pain the other would tell him to stop, so he continued to inch her out until her foot was safely out from under the chair and, thankfully, it didn't seemed sprained in any way. She let out a deep breath of relief.

"You did it Jakey!" She squealed, hugging the other tight. "I thought I was so done for there! You are tots the best Jakey-doodle." Jake smiled and hugged Roxy tightly. Now, if only he could meet Jane. He shook his head, she was not one to be thinking about in an already sad time.

"Hurry up love birds!" The two broke away from each other hearing Strider pound against the side of the truck. Jake nodded his head to Roxy, a faint blush on his cheeks. Roxy giggled as she took Jake's hand and started walking to the truck. She didn't get very far though. She buckled under the weight of carrying her self and the pain in her ankle. She shrieked softly. Jake rushed to her side to help her up. He put one of her arms around his head and one of his arms around her waist, helping her walk back to the truck.

"Thanks." She huffed. Jake simply smiled back to her and nods. _That's what friends are for._ He hears a harsh coughing. His eyes furrow in confusion. Was some one smoking? No it couldn't be. A tongue lashed out from the fields of lush grass to the right of the truck. Dirk stood up, bashing his head against the roof in surprise as the slimy appendage wraps itself around Lalonde's delicate leg and tugs.

She fell, screaming and gripping onto Jake's side. Jake's hand went to his gun, pulling it out as fast as he could and worked to turn the safety off and cock it. Dirk opened the truck and rushed to the back, where he held his katana.

"Jakey! Dirky! Help!" Roxy's grip slipped and she scrapes against the pavement, the tongue pulling her towards the tall grass and soon into it. Jake wouldn't allow that to happen. He aimed the gun at the tongue. He slid his finger over the trigger and took a deep breath.

"Stop!" He heard Dirk and looked up. "You could hit her." Jake lowered his gun mouth agape, Dirk was doubting _his_ gunman-ship. Well, this _was_ a serious situation. He would never be able to live with himself if he killed another one of his friends. _Okay.. Dirk and Roxy always told him he didn't kill the other._ Jake shook his head, pushing the memory away. He put the gun away and watched as the blonde boy slashes the tongue right in half with his katana. He was certainly quite the swordsman.

"Okay?" Dirk asked, offering his hand to Roxy. Roxy pulled the remainder of the tongue off her ankle, announcing her disgust with a simple 'ick'. She nodded and took Strider's hand. Dirk helped her off the ground and gazed over to Jake, his face still expressionless. Jake felt a sudden jab. Was Dirk mad at him? Roxy began trying to walk to the truck again but Dirk stopped her, picking her up bridal style. She started laughing and smiling. This caused Jake to smile as well. He walked back to the truck with the other two.

"I say we get going before another one shows up." Dirk said, starting the car after everyone had gotten comfortable and seat belts were buckled. No one disagreed with him so he started down the road again, making sure all windows were rolled up. Who knew how good of a shot that thing was.

"Jeezies that's got to be one of the most traumatizing things I've eva been through!" Roxy exclaimed, not one for silent car rides. Jake smiles, glad, since the ride to meet the blonde had been excruciatingly silent and awkward.

"You should have been at the airport!"Jake said, leaning back from shot gun to look at Roxy. She leaned forward, seemingly intrigued. Dirk tensed at the mention but said nothing. "This guy jumped out from the crowds of rushing people and landed right on me! He tore me up real good. Just look at this!" Jake rolled up his shirt and showed Roxy his bleeding cuts.

"You shouldn't be showing that off." Dirk said, his tone as usual not hinted with any emotion. "You almost died." His eyes glazed over the other but only briefly. Roxy leaned back and straightened her skirt.

"Well someones a grumpy-puss." She said quietly. Dirk's teeth clenched and he gripped the wheel tighter. He stopped the truck abruptly, lurching them all forward. He leaned back to look at Roxy, who visibly shrinks.

"We are in a life or death situation. We do not have time to joke around or play games. Sober up or die." He growled. Roxy stayed silent and so did Jake, staring in front of him, not willing to watch the scene behind him.

"Sorry Dirky doodle." Dirk sighed. He slowly returned to sitting forward and started the car up again. The ride stayed silent from that point on. Jake returned to his window gazing, noticing more and more infected now. _We must be approaching a city, but shouldn't we be driving away from mass populous? I'd say something, but Dirk still looks ready to kill_. Roxy was swaying softly, singing a tune to herself before she stopped and leaned forward again, tapping Jake's shoulder. He looked back to her, saying nothing. "So what do you want to call it?"

Jake raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He inquired, slightly interested in what Lalonde was saying.

"The jumpy thing. What do you what to call him?" She smiled at him and he couldn't help but grin back.

"Hmm... well he was a jumpy fellow. So a Pouncer?" Roxy shook her head.

"Come on Jake doodle, you can be more creative than that!" She nudged his shoulder. "Just think."

Jake pursed his lips in thought and leaned against the chair behind him. "How about a Hunter? He seemed like a cold blooded killer, some one or some thing designed to hunt down prey. Though all I remember is him ripping me open so.." Roxy nodded.

"Now you're thinking creatively." She leaned back, satisfied, crossing her arms.

"What would you call the tongue that attacked you?" He gazed over to Dirk, noticing that the man hadn't stopped their conversation yet. He didn't seem happy, but he wasn't mad either; that was good.

"A bastard." Jake laughed and Roxy slapped him, not too hard though. He rubbed his red cheek, looking to the blonde girl before she flashed him a smile. "Nah.. maybe the Tongue!" She spread her hands out as if in wonder. Jake chuckled.

"Not creative enough!" He announced, tapping Roxy's nose. "I heard a cough before it attacked you. Since there wasn't much else around I believe that is our culprit. The cough was rather harsh, so I believe the man was a smoker. Just by the roughness of his cough. So why don't we call the ones with the tongues Smokers?" Roxy nodded her head.

"How do you know it was a man?! All I saw was a tongue. Do you know some English majckks that can clue you in on the gender of a thing just by it's tongue!?" Jake shook his head smiling in amusement.

"I could tell by the cough! There is a lot you can pick up on by some one's tone of voice or in this case cough."

"Wowie." Dirk rolled his eyes. The both of them were adorable, but he had to focus on their survival, rather than picking up on their naming games. He calmly drove into a town, he recognized it but only roughly. He had been here maybe once or twice. Many zombies were out and walking the streets, most ignored him and the ones that decided to investigate were only ran over. He started regretting driving into the city when he realized just how many man eaters were there. He considered turning back when his windshield is covered in a nasty green splatter.

The blonde stopped the car and swore. Jake and Roxy looked around, confused at the sudden stop in their journey and the darkening of the car. Neither spoke when their eyes landed upon the nasty bile covering their car and stinking up the place. Dirk plugged his nose and turned the windshield wipers on. The stuff is thick and not much went away; it was more spread around rather than wiped off.

"We may have to get out to clean it." Dirk said, looking back a bit. Roxy groaned and leaned back in her chair.

But that's when they heard it. The collective roar of tens of hundreds of zombies. It chilled Jake right to his bone marrow and rung through his skull. They heard feet scraping against pavement and then 'THUMP', just like that, they were on them..

* * *

Woo~ Finally finished! So sorry about the wait. As I've said multiple times before, writers block. Leave a comment on what you want to happen or think will happen ^.^ I will get to the third chapter right away and try my best to get it out quicker than this one! (I was so tempted to say something about green not being a creative color in this chapter but I was vigilant and avoided it) Thanks for reading!- Alwayschanging


End file.
